Blue's Birthday/Trivia
*While Steve skidoos in the frame, he doesn't sing "Blue Skidoo, We Can Too." Instead, he sings "Let's Skidoo, Don't Tell Blue". *There was a two-disc PC game based on this episode released by Humongous Entertainment as Blue's Birthday Adventure. *This is the last time where Steve skidoos into the Present Store. *On the VHS Version, four celebrities who wished Blue a happy birthday are: **Gloria Estefan. **Tia and Tamera Mowry. **Amanda Bynes and Michelle Trachtenberg. **Even though Rosie O'Donnell didn't appear in the VHS Version, she did so appear in the TVand DVD version. *Original airings in 1998 also featured celebrity birthday wishes from Whoopi Goldberg, Melissa Joan Hart, Spice Girls, and the cast of The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. Those celebrity appearances were taken out of subsequent airings, as well as the VHS version, but they were also used and kept in the Kevin and Durate versions. *Blue did not skidoo into the Present Store because her surprise party will be spoiled. *This is the only time in Season 2 and in the series where Steve skidoos alone. *This marks the last time the "Play Blue's Clues" footage from Magenta Comes Over is used. *This is the third episode to use the brass instruments in the song. *This is the last episode where Steve's off-screen friends (the viewers) sing out Blue's Clues in the demo theme song. *This is the last episode that Steve sings "We can do anything that we wanna do." with his friends (the viewers) at the ending, except for What Time is it for Blue?, Blue's Story Time, The Trying Game, Blue's Senses, What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?, Blue's ABCs & Math! **The other episodes were What Was Blue's Dream About?, What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?, What Does Blue Want to Build?, Steve Gets the Sniffles, Blue's News, Magenta Comes Over, What Is Blue Afraid Of?, Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, What Story Does Blue Want to Play?, What Does Blue Want to Make?, Blue Wants to Play a Song Game, The Grow Show!, Blue Wants to Play a Game A Snowy Day, Pretend Time, Blue Goes to the Beach, Adventures in Art, Blue's Favorite Song, What Does Blue Need?, Mailbox's Birthday and Snack Time. *This is the only episode to use the turtles (hence Turquoise's debut) in the Nick Jr. still logo (With the closing credits music ends throughout and short 1998 copyright info.) **On the 2006 DVD release of Blue's Biggest Stories (The TV version of this episode was used,) the logo got plastered by the Nick Jr. Productions and Nickelodeon logos (The later got the 2006 copyright info.) *From now on with the exception of Blue's Big Musical, Blue's Big Costume Party and Blocks, Steve will stop giving wrong answers. This was not the first time that this happened, because this already happened in What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?, which was the first time that Steve did not give out the wrong answer. Although Joe never gave out wrong answers in all his episodes, because in Joe Gets a Clue Steve teaches his brother Joe to not give out wrong answers before more episodes of it. Also in Joe's Surprise Party Periwinkle, Slippery Soap and Tickety Tock never gave the wrong answer too. *Because of Jeffrey Fernandez's hair styling for Steve Burns, this is the first time Steve's hair was shorter, not counting the theme song from the episodes. **The last three are Blue's Senses, What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? and What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?. *In the Steve and Durate verisons, the credits are shown in the birthday banner at the ending of this episode as the "So Long Song" is being sung. This is also the first time this happens. **In the Kevin version, the credits are shown after Kevin blows his party noise maker in the same white page as any other credits. *"Blue's Birthday" is available on the VHS of the same name. The VHS contains extended material that cannot be seen on television. *This is the fourth time the "No, a Clue" phrase is heard. **The last three are What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?, Blue's ABCs and Mechanics!. *This is the sixth time "A Clue, A Clue" is heard. **The last five episodes were Occupations, What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?, Art Appreciation, Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! and What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?. *This is the fifteenth time A Clue and Notebook is heard. **The last fourteen episodes were What Was Blue's Dream About, What Story Does Blue Want to Play?, The Lost Episode!, Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!, What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?, What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?, Math!, Occupations, Signs, Blue's Big Holiday, Weight and Balance, Art Appreciation, Nurture! and Blue's Sad Day. *This episode introduces Blue's pet turtle, Turquoise, who will appear in many future episodes. *This is the first time the program had featured celebrity guests, but they will appear many times in the future, either as themselves, or as character voices. *When Steve sang We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues, confetti rained down in the living room. * In the mail segment in the TV version of Blue's Birthday, Rosie O'Donnell was the last celebrity shown in the letter. Rosie's birthday wish from Blue was cut in the VHS extended version of this episode due to copyright issues with Warner Bros. *This is the second episode to use the original cheers and applause sound effect. **The first episode was What Was Blue's Dream About?. *This is the only episode where Magenta (Barking), Tickety, Slippery, Shovel, Pail, Gingerbread Boy and Baby Bear all yell out "Thinking Chair!" after Steve says "We're ready to sit in our..." *This is another episode where "Yes!" was heard from Blue's ABCs (VHS version). *The invitation had seven candles instead of eight. *This is the last episode to use the previous season's graphics. *In the VHS version, in some scenes of the cold open, Steve's hair from mid-late Season 3/early Season 4 is used. *Because of the airdate, Blue's Birthday is June 14. *This is the first episode where Steve gets to use a different-colored crayon to draw a color clue. *This is the only episode where Mailbox is seen without his flag. However in the Kevin version, Mailbox is seen with his flag. *When Steve begins the Play Blue's Clues song, his hair from Mechanics! is used. *The spiral on the notebook changed. *This marks the first episode to feature a different variant of the Handy Dandy Notebook. This also happens in later episodes. **Out of all the episodes that feature a different variant of the notebook before Love Day, this the only episode in where Blue pulls out the notebook's variant during the theme song. Unlike the other episodes, Blue pulls out the normal notebook. *Some of the toys at the present store include Gingerbread Boy and Tickety Tock's presents, as well as several toys from the house from previous episodes (like the Toy Giraffe from Blue's Senses). **Other things found in the present store (specifically on the shelf near Cash Register) include birthday cards 3 bubble bottles of different colors (Slippery Soap got the pink one as his present for Blue). *This is the only time where one of the main characters (Except for Blue) has skidooed into the real world. *The intro of the episode from the VHS version is the same as the kids are heard at the beginning of the TV version. *This is the first episode to feature the color green as a clue. It is followed by Dress Up Day. *First Play Blue's Clues is Blue's Birthday and Bluestock *Duarte Play Blue's Clues Is 1x15-2x18 *In The Kevin Version Of The Letter Segment, The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss Was In It & The Cat In The Hat & All Of His Friends Wished Blue a Happy Birthday Here’s The Link To See The Birthday Letter From The Kevin Version https://youtu.be/zNDdsmTYOFE *Captioning for Blue's barking throughout the episode reads things like "bowwow," which is not normal practice. **Normally, it just says "(Blue barking)" or something to that effect. *In the scene where Steve leaves the kitchen to go outside, on the bottom of the screen is a black strip, and when Blue jumps and appears in the window, you can see her bottom half missing before and after she jumps. *Before Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper bring the cupcakes, the latter was seen at the left side of the screen. *When Steve says "Okay." The Boom Mic is seen on top of screen. *When Steve comes a little close to turquoise, part of his neck is cut off. *In the ending/closing credits, Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. Category:Season 2 Trivia Pages